


The Night Before the War

by cookiesandcream91



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiesandcream91/pseuds/cookiesandcream91
Summary: It was the night before the war, and he wanted to try something with her… [GaaIno] [Completed].
Relationships: Gaara & Yamanaka Ino, Gaara/Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	The Night Before the War

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

The idea of being part of war never crossed her mind. Not because she wasn't as strong as Shikamaru, but because the idea of her village going to war never crossed her mind. As a pre-teen, she imagined herself growing up as a regular low-skilled Shinobi taking care of her father's shop. Maybe she would go on a few small missions here and there; and maybe she would meet a nice handsome strong guy like Sasuke along the way.

Her fantasies started deteriorating the moment Tsunade became her Hokage and Sakura, her rival and best friend, suddenly became incredibly stronger. Watching her peers excel just a year or two after the Chunin exams made her sit down and realize something that she had previously never thought about: when would it be her turn to shine?

Letting go of such daydreams, she had marched up to her best friend and the Hokage with determination to get stronger. Not to beat Sakura or get some man's attention, but to prove to herself that she could get stronger.

But even with rigorous training received from Tsunade-sama and Shizune, war was still something that barely crossed her mind. Even as her obsession with Sasuke eased tremendously (especially after learning that he had joined some terrorist group), she still imagined herself maintaining her father's flower shop while working at Konoha Hospital. And maybe one day, a handsome man would show up and swoop her off her feet.

But watching her friend get stronger and Sasuke join a terrorist group was the beginning. Her sensei's death, the continuous threats, and Pain's attack on her village gave her the biggest wake-up call that soon, war would come. And she had no choice but to be part of it.

Opening her blue eyes, Ino surveyed the room of Shinobis as they socialized. Despite the positive energy in the room, Ino knew that for some of them, this would be the last time they would be here.

Would it be _her_ last time?

"Wow, this is pretty good!" exclaimed Chouji as he placed the alcoholic beverage down.

"Told ya'," added Kankuro, leaning back on his chair.

Typically, Shinobis less than twenty years old were not allowed to drink alcoholic beverages. However, considering they were teenagers about to participate in a war, some rules had been relaxed, especially in Suna. Considering the Kazekage was the same age as her, she understood why he had removed those rules for tonight. War meant casualties, and right now in the large restaurant they were sitting at, no one knew who would be coming back tomorrow, or the month after.

How long would the war even last?

How many casualties would there be?

With so much uncertainty, she couldn't blame those around her for enjoying what could possibly be their last night.

"Want to try some?" Kankuro asked her, and Ino shrugged. This could be her last night ever.

Grabbing his cup, she stared at the content while contemplating on whether drinking would be ideal for her right now or not.

"We're going to call it a night,"

Ino looked up as Shikamaru and Temari, hand in hand, stood from their chairs and said their goodbyes. She gave a teasing look at her friend, knowing all too well what those two were about to do. Heck, the whole table knew, including the quiet Kazekage.

"Make sure to use protection," came Kankuro's remark, earning him a smack on the back of his head by his older sister.

"We'll see you all tomorrow," Temari said before exiting the establishment with Shikamaru.

With the couple gone, it was just the four of them in the loud establishment.

"Well, are you going to drink it or not, Ino?" Chouji asked, prompting her to put the cup by her lips and take a sip.

"Ugh, no. This is disgusting,"

"You just need to get used to the taste," Kankuro said, "Keep trying,"

"I think I'll puke if I do,"

"Come on, just a few more sips,"

"...No, it tastes terrible,"

"Come on, Blondie-"

"Leave her be, Kankuro," came the Kazekage's voice, which surprised all of them considering the red-head had been mostly silent.

Kankuro groaned as Ino stuck her tongue out at him. "See? Even your brother sides with me,"

"Whatever, Blondie. You're missing out,"

The conversation shifted to other topics for the next hour before it was time to depart, considering they all had an early morning and needed all the rest they could get. As the restaurant began to close down and many Shinobi began walking home, a sense of anxiety and dread went through their minds. Ino watched all of them, Shinobis from all nations, shake hands and hug comrades before departing.

"Well, I will see you all tomorrow," Kankuro said.

Chouji left as well, his face turning somber.

Ino waved at them, her own heart beating nervously for all.

"You're scared,"

Startled, the kunoichi turned towards Gaara as he turned his attention from her to the night sky.

"...I...can feel it,"

She wanted to ask him how, but then remembered that this was the same person who installed fear in many people. Even without the beast inside of him, he was probably used to being able to detect fear. After all, according to what Shikamaru had told her, it's what excited him for battle.

"Well, it's natural to feel that way a day before a big war," she said with a light tone, "Tonight could be my last night living, you know? There are so many things I want to do as I get older, and knowing that I won't get to them makes me sad."

He didn't respond to that as his gaze continued upwards, and Ino wondered what he was thinking about. She suddenly realized this was the first time she was conversing with him. Throughout dinner with him, his siblings, Shikamaru and Chouji, she had realized that Gaara wasn't shy. He preferred to sit back and watch everyone converse rather than join in, only doing so when asked a question. She was even surprised that he had drank, though not as much as everyone else. A sudden curiosity washed over her as she began to wonder more about him. The young man, a Kage, who was currently standing a few feet away from her was completely different than the murdering lunatic from years ago. And it wasn't just the way he spoke and presented himself, but his build was different too. Years ago, he was much shorter and scrawny. But now, he was at least half a foot taller than her with some lean muscles. His hair had grown slightly longer, especially from the back. Overall, he looked handsome, and she could see why Shikamaru had also told her that he was quickly accumulating fangirls.

"Come,"

"...Uh… what?"

Her attention to his looks made her oblivious to the fact that Gaara had a hand extended out towards her, his eyes fixed on her face. She looked at his hand and then at him, wondering if he was asking for her hand.

"We still have a couple of hours before midnight," he said, "Come,"

Her face went back to his extended hand. He wasn't being clear with what his attentions were, but then again he wasn't just some ordinary person. He was the village's Kazekage.

With a nod, Ino grabbed his hand hesitantly and looked at him. His gaze was on her hand for a while before gently pulling her closer towards him. Almost a bit too close to him, and Ino suddenly froze. Whether he noticed her nervousness or not, she wasn't sure. The ground beneath her swirled, and upon looking down she noticed how a sand platform had formed before ascending them upwards.

"Oh shit," she squeaked as he took her higher.

Her arms went around his tightly as he navigated them through the village.

"Wh-Where are we going?" she asked, refusing to look down.

"You'll see,"

Although she wasn't looking downward, she could tell that he was taking them away from the village and towards what looked like some type of cliff. They descended slowly, and a sigh escaped her lips the moment her feet touched the ground. Letting go of his arm, she surveyed the area and wowed at the view beneath them.

"You can see the whole village from here!"

He nodded in agreement before sitting by the edge, one leg bent as he rested his right arm over his knee.

Ino sat down next to him, keeping at least a foot of distance between them. He may be friendly and her age, but he was still a Kage.

"Ah, and the stars look much more clearer from this view!" she added before turning towards him.

"Is this why you brought me here, Kazekage-sama?"

He responded as his gaze maintained at the village below them, "I come here every night. It's….my favorite spot when looking at the village. This is the first time I have brought someone else with me,"

She gave him a smile while looking outward, "Well, this is certainly a nice view. And thank you for sharing it with me. This just shows how beautiful life can be,"

"Yes," he agreed with her before turning to face her, "And I know that we will win,"

"I am certain of that too. However, I can't help but feel sad that we may not live long enough to enjoy this….that our lives may be taken away anytime soon and we won't be here to witness life grow. In a way...I have regrets…"

She felt his glance on her, and she continued speaking while staring at the bright stars above them.

"Looking back, I wasted a lot of my time chasing other people and trying to get their attention...rather than becoming stronger myself. Watching Sakura become strong was a wake-up call for me… I didn't want to be left behind in the group… I didn't want to be known as the girl who did nothing but chase Sasuke Uchiha,"

"...Sasuke, huh?" Gaara said quietly, "Did you love him?"

"I...no… I was very attracted to him… I liked him a lot… But it wasn't love… And he made it clear many times that he wasn't interested, yet I kept chasing. Sometimes it was to nag Sakura…"

"What about now?"

"Now? Well...I guess I am still a bit attracted to him, but I am not even sure. Just like everyone else, he made his own path and has not looked back. And that's what I had started doing, but not fast enough. I guess that is my biggest regret, and this war is something that can change everything for me,"

"It can," he said, "But think about what we are fighting for. We are fighting for the same reason our ancestors fought - to ensure humanity wins and keep the peace. Regardless of a Shinobi's power-level, fighting for humanity is no small deed. There are risks, and there will be deaths. But who will fight for us if we are unable to fight for ourselves?"

Gaara's words sunk deep into her mind as she thought about what life would look like if they lost. There were many villagers who were defenseless; regular people who possessed little to no chakra abilities. Who would protect them? And without them, how would the circle of life continue?

"You're right," she turned her head back to him, "...Do you have any…" she was going to say regrets, but then remembered his past and quickly rethought her question "have anything to look forward to after this war?"

Gaara's facial expressions always remained neutral, and it bothered her as she couldn't tell simply what he was thinking.

"Yes," he finally said and turned to face her, "I look forward to continuing protecting my village…"

"Hm, that's it? Anything...personal?"

"Personal?"

"Yeah, personal. You know, like meeting a girl...getting married...having children… Continuing humanity,"

Just as she finished asking her question, she noticed the way his teal eyes scanned her face. His look caused a wave of nervousness to seep through her, and she looked down at his hand, taking notice of how close it was to hers. She could feel the back of her neck getting warm as she wondered to herself why she even bothered with that question. He was a Kage! Of course, at some point, the man will have to get married and have children.

"With my past, not sure if that would ever be possible,"

His past was a turn off for sure, and it made her wonder how many people Gaara had murdered while growing up. Considering how his own village hated him, the count must have been very high.

"You never know," she said, trying to spin things towards a positive note, "There are so many good people out there...You never know who you'll meet… And you're a strong leader to your village. Despite your past, they will see what you've done with your future and be proud. I mean, _I_ see that...and so do your fangirls, of course,"

Gaara smiled at that, and Ino suddenly noticed how extremely good looking he was.

"You see that, huh?"

The heat went from the back of her neck to her face as she thought about how all of that probably sounded that to him.

"Oh well, yeah… but I'm sorry if that offended you, Kazekage-sama,"

"It didn't," he said, standing up and reaching his hand down to her, "And you can call me Gaara, Ino,"

Grabbing his hand, she stood and watched as the ground beneath them swirled again.

"I will escort you home," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist this time as he gently took them back to the village.

Enjoying the warmth that his body emitted, Ino daringly allowed herself to put her head on his shoulder. She heard the intake of breath he took and smiled as the grip around her waist tightened.

* * *

They were standing in front of the door that led to her hotel room, and Ino stared at the doorknob sadly. Although they didn't spend too much time together, she didn't want the night to end. She wanted it to continue. She wanted to know more about him; what he liked and didn't like. How he remained so confident despite everything.

"What's wrong?"

He was standing behind her, and she bit her bottom lip nervously while slowly turning towards him.

"I...nothing… I was just thinking about how beautiful this night was. Thank you for taking me around, Gaara. It's a shame that it has to end...now,"

_I wish I had gotten to know you sooner, Gaara._

The Kazekage took a couple of steps towards her, stopping the moment his chest touched hers. Feeling too nervous to do anything, she let her eyes drop to his thin lips. He must have known that she was avoiding eye contact with him, as his hand gently cupped the right side of her cheek and gently lifted her head up.

His teal eyes looked relaxed as they shifted from her eyes to her lips.

"It doesn't have to end now," he said.

He seemed to hesitate, but Ino perfectly knew what he wanted to do. Tiptoeing, she placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed her lips against his.

It was a brief kiss, neither of them experienced in the act, yet the feeling was too good for either of them to stop. Eventually, with the turn of his head, the kiss deepened and Ino felt a rush of arousal sweep through her. She heard the door behind her open, and almost wondered how it had opened in the first place. Nonetheless, she figured that it must have been Gaara, as he gently pushed her inside her room. He broke the kiss and locked the door again, slowly looking at her as if wondering what to do next.

She too wondered the same thing, and the fact that they were both standing in the middle of her room wasn't a good idea. However, with war just around the corner, all doubts were pushed aside as their lips met in a fiery kiss.

"Wait," he said, undoing the straps from his outer armor.

Ino watched curiously as he gently laid his gourd down. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again, moaning as his hands roamed her lower back. With the quietness of the room, all that was heard were her soft moans as he nibbled her neck.

"Ino…"

"Hm?"

"I...wish to take things...further with you...if you allow me,"

Her eyes widened at his bold statement, and her mouth gaped. But as she looked speechless, his facial expression remained. Nonetheless, he was waiting for an answer as he tightened his hold against her.

"N-Now?"

He nodded, "I do not want to force you if that is something you don't desire,"

A sense of nervousness and arousal swept through her, and her mind quickly tried to list pros and cons. But as she tried, her mind became distracted as he trailed kisses by her neck.

"So... we're...going to...do this...now?" she asked, panting as his hot breath tickled the side of her face.

"I take it your answer is yes?" he asked, and she nodded weakly before responding.

"...I do...desire it… If this is potentially my last night, then at least let me enjoy it with you…"

The pressure between her legs increased, and despite never having done this before, she knew that her body was suddenly craving him. She needed him inside of her. She needed to feel that.

Undoing the buttons to her top and skirt, she allowed the items to fall by her ankle as he removed his dark t-shirt. Ino admired the hardness of his body as she traced her hand from his chest to his abdomen. Her touch must have triggered him, as he took in a sharp breath before pulling her roughly towards him. She immediately felt his hardness pressing onto her hips, and she gulped at the thought that the Kazekage was about to take something precious from her.

"Are you afraid?" he asked her, and she shook her head.

Her hand went back to his abdomen and traveled lower, eventually finding the button to his pants and undoing that. She gently lowered his zipper and smiled upon her fingers touching his erection, feeling him stiffen at the touch.

"I see that you're ready," she teased.

"Are you...ready?"

"Why don't you feel and find out?"

Gaara accepted the invitation, and before she knew it, her back hit the mattress. He climbed over her and stared at her covered breasts. With a mischievous smile, Ino undid the straps of her bra before removing the item. With her breasts free, he laid gently on top of her and gave her a long kiss. The feel of her breasts against his chest excited him more, and he felt his erection straining against the layer of his boxers. Despite wanting to bury himself deep inside her, Gaara didn't want to rush anything. He wanted to cherish this moment with the first woman that has ever captured his interest.

Despite being inexperienced, Gaara began to pleasure her in ways he had never thought of.

He placed wet kisses on her chin, neck, and chest before planting one on one of her nipples. He watched as Ino arched her back immediately, a louder moan escaping her. He did it again, this time sucking onto her breast.

"...Oh...Oh my…"

She inadvertently used one hand to grab onto his hair while the other one held onto the sheets beneath her. She knew that such act would bring pleasure, but right now she felt as if she was going to explode. The wetness accumulating increased, and she began to rub her lower body against him.

Her rubbing grabbed his attention as he quickly stopped and looked down at her, watching as she breathed loudly. Her eyes were closed, her breasts moving up and down with each breath.

"Gaara...let's do it… I need you… Now,"

Getting on his knees in front of her, he lowered the last piece of clothing that covered him before grabbing the bands of her panties.

"Last time to back out," he told her, and she shook her head.

"I...want this... _now_ ,"

Lifting her lower body, she removed her own underwear and widened her legs, allowing him to rest between them. The tip of his penis rubbed against her core, and Ino stiffened. She was about to lose her innocence to the Kazekage, someone of high power in a village that wasn't hers. Despite the nervousness she felt, she knew that there would be no regrets. For the last couple of days she had been in Suna, she witnessed how his strong leadership and mannerism improved his village.

Gaara grabbed his member and slowly directed it into her, lowering his body and kissing her as he heard her whimpers. Her tightness made him groan as he slowly thrusted back and forth.

"Am I hurting you?"

He watched her blue eyes open, a smile appearing on her beautiful face.

"No. A little uncomfortable, but not painful. Keep going, please,"

He continued his thrusting, mesmerized by her moans and her beauty. With her blonde hair fanned out on the mattress and pink lips parted as she whispered his name, Gaara didn't want the moment to end at all. Ever since laying eyes on her days ago as she entered his village with the rest of the allied shinobis, Gaara had grown a slight interest in her. Despite not feeling that way years ago, he remembered her from the Chunin exams clearly and he was proud with how much she had improved.

With each thrust into her, Gaara thought about everything he would have done had there been no war. He would have courted her, shown her around and taken her out. He would allow her to get close to him, to get to know him on a personal level, so she would see how much he had changed as well. That he was no longer the monster who attacked her village.

"G-Gaara, I th-think...I'm going to... _oh_!"

He felt her vaginal walls enclosed around him as she trembled underneath him, and Gaara smiled before reaching his own climax and releasing his hot seed into her.

Their loud breathing was the only thing heard as he shifted and laid next to her. Ino closed her legs as she continued to feel shills, the stickiness and soreness between her thighs making her lay on her side. She felt him scoot closer to her, spooning her from behind while bringing the sheet up to their bodies.

"You're...staying?" she asked curiously. Considering who he was, she figured that he would have gotten dressed and left.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"...No,"

"Good,"

Giving her a kiss on the cheek, Gaara wrapped an arm around her as he felt himself go to sleep.

* * *

_The next morning…_

Thousands of anxious Shinobis surrounded her as they waited for their commander to appear. Today was the day war would begin.

Ino watched as some allies began to silently pray, while some others were ready to start the fight. The sooner they could start, the sooner it would end.

There was some bickering not too far away from her; two men from different villages arguing. A few others around them tried to separate them, but instead it caused the argument to grow. Ino sighed and rolled her eyes, wondering how they would be able to win the war if they couldn't even get along.

A large body of sand appeared, violently pushing the fighting men away from each other, and everyone's attention went to the podium high above.

"Look, it's Regimental Commander Gaara!"

"Kazekage-sama!"

_Gaara…_

Their sexual act from last night replayed in her mind as Ino watched him stand high and mighty. To her surprise, he began speaking, his words shocking everybody.

"Three times now... We've fought world wars for our own nations, our own villages. We've hurt one another. We've hated one another. That hatred bred a lust for power, and that lust for power created ME. I was a Jinchuuriki, the embodiment of hatred and power. And I hated this world, and all the people in it...I wanted to destroy it with my own hands. The exact same thing Akatsuki is trying to do today. But one man, one ninja from Konoha stopped me. I was his enemy, yet he wept for me! I hurt him, yet he called me his friend! He saved me! My enemy, my fellow Jinchuuriki... He suffered the same pain as me, yet bore no ill will! There are no enemies here because we've all suffered at Akatsuki's hand! SO THERE IS NO SAND, NO STONE, NO LEAF, NO MIST, NO CLOUD! THERE ARE ONLY SHINOBI! And if you still hold a grudge against the Sand, then when this war is over, come and take my head instead!"

Ino's heart dropped, her eyebrows furrowing as the thought of losing him pained her. Even though all they had shared so far was a one-night stand, it was enough for her heart to feel in sync with his. It was enough for her to know that deep down…

"Our enemies are after the friend who saved my life! If they take him, if we hand him over, our world is finished! I want to protect him, and I want to protect our world! But I'm too young to protect it all on my own! All of you lend me your aid!"

The allied Shinobis cheered loudly as their commander finished his speech, and Ino closed her eyes as she finished her thoughts.

...That deep down…

_I think I am falling in love with you, Gaara…_


End file.
